


#MovingOn

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Steve keeps telling his therapy group that they need to move on and you take his words to heart.  But can Captain America ever move on himself?
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	#MovingOn

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Steve keeps telling his therapy group that they need to move on and you take his words to heart. But can Captain America ever move on himself?

**Warnings** – Angst…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 815

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

YN had been attending Captain Rogers's therapy group for a few weeks, but she wasn't sure it was helping. They were all lost and searching for answers that they knew they may never find, but they still showed up week after week.

She had listened to Anthony tell them all about his first date since he'd lost his husband five years ago. It was both heartbreaking and uplifting to see people holding onto what they lost and yet still trying to live their lives as if they hadn't lost a thing. 

It wasn't until the Captain started speaking that YN finally realized what she needed to do. She'd been a photographer before the Snap, but she'd lost her inspiration along with everyone that she'd held close to her heart. But after hearing the Captain's words an idea took root within her.

"And that's it," Captain Rogers had said once Anthony had finished his story. "Those little brave baby steps we gotta take to try to become whole again—try to find purpose." He paused and took a steadying breath. "I went into the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. I woke up seventy years later. . ." His sentence trailed off as a sardonic smile lifted the corners of his lips. "You gotta move on. . .gotta move on."

Moving on.

That's what they were all trying to do. Some were succeeding and others were failing, but YN knew if she was going to stay sane, she had to try to move on herself.

Since the Snap most people chose to stay indoors, but YN knew the best place to find what she was looking for would be at the playground. She'd opted to leave the big, bulky camera at home and instead was shooting with her smartphone for easier uploading. Framing the shot, she snapped a few pictures of a young mother with her little boy. He looked to be about six or seven, so he'd just been a baby when the whole world had gone to hell. There were times when YN was jealous of children his age since they had no idea what the world had been like, so there was nothing for them to miss.

With a sigh, she scrolled through the photos and found one where both the mom and little boy were smiling and laughing as she pushed him on the swing. It was a lovely shot full of hope and YN knew it was exactly the kind of image people needed to see. Adding the hashtag "MovingOn," she saved it to her account and went in search of some other uplifting moments to add to her story.

By the end of that first day, she'd uploaded a half dozen photos to her Instagram account and by the end of the week, the hashtag had started trending as people from all over the world started adding their own moments. With one simple idea, she'd managed to help give people an inkling of hope in a world that had gone dark over night.

When she'd shown up to the group the next week, the Captain had been waiting for her.

"I saw what you did," he said with a warm smile. "I like it—people need a reminder that the world didn't end. It's not going to fix everything overnight, but it's a start."

She nodded and smiled. "It feels good to shooting again. I haven't had a reason to take a single picture in five years, so I needed this as much as everyone else did."

"What did you shoot before?"

"Oh, you know—the usual. Weddings, family portraits, birthday parties."

"Not too many of those happening these days."

She shook her head and chuckled. "Nope. Business has sucked since most of my clients lost their fiancés. And don't even get me started on birthdays—those are just reminders that another year has gone by without the ones people loved the most."

"You're doing a good thing, YN. People need hope. They need to see that it's okay to be happy—that it's okay to move on."

"Are you, though?"

"Am I what?" Captain Rogers asked with a confused look on his face.

"Moving on?" she asked with a raised brow. "Is it even possible for Captain America to move on?"

"That's what I keep telling people, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"You didn't answer my question," she prodded as she narrowed her eyes.

"No," he said as he turned to walk away. "No, I did not."

YN let him go without any further prodding from her. His lack of answer told her everything she needed to know. A man like him could preach to others about the need to move on, but YN knew deep down that no matter what he said, he would never be able to do so himself.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 313 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I could’ve gone fluffy with this one considering Steve’s artistic background, but this idea took root and I just had to write it out. I love the idea of someone documenting all the happy moments during those five years of hopelessness. As someone who’s lost close friends and family members, I know firsthand how important it is to keep your chin up and find joy in the face of sorrow. I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
